


Surprising Ethan

by crankyseptiplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, crankgameplays smut, ethan nestor fluff, ethan nestor smut, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jacksepticeyesmut, markiplier smut, pewdiepie - Freeform, pewdiepie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyseptiplier/pseuds/crankyseptiplier
Summary: you and ethan have been skyping and snap chatting and facetiming for a year now, you've only met once.. but that's about to change





	Surprising Ethan

you snap chatted him again.

 

 my baby ethan ❤️ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

 

you • hey baby are you home?

❤️• yeah why..? i'm editing..

you• who else is there?

❤️• mark and tyler..

you• okay.. brb

❤️• why??

you• just wondering now hold on

 

so you texted mark, ready to surprise ethan. 

 

 

\- Markimoooper -

 

you• hey i'm outside.

Mark• what?!?! how?

you• don't tell Ethan just come outside and bring Tyler. 

Mark• are you surprising him?

you• yeah. 

Mark• oooo ok we're coming now. 

 

There they were. you ran up to Mark and he gave you a big hug.

 

"hey! y/n .. how long are you staying?"

he asked, delighted to see you. 

 

"just a week.." you replied, walking in.

"where does he edit? he said that's what he was doing.." you asked

 

Mark lead you to the room and said 

"don't get pregnant." then left and you laughed. 

 

this was it. you finally get to kiss your boyfriend. you get to hold him. 

 

you knocked on a door and a tired voice said,

"come in.."

 

so you walked in and fidgeted with your hands. he looked at you and threw his headphones to the side and ran up to you picked you up and pulled you into a deep kiss. still holding you, he sat down on the couch he had in his office, but hidden from cameras view, so you were on top of him. 

 

" i missed you so much babe.. i love you." he said still hugging. you flipped over so he was on top of you and said, i love you too Ethan. and pulled him into a deep kiss again. he obviously wanted you because he got up and locked the door then took his shirt off. 

 

"getting impatient?" you teased, his eyes full of lust. 

 

"i've waited so long for this. i'm not waiting any longer." 

 

you giggled teasingly and took your romper off. then he kissed your neck and took his pants off, kissing right on your soft spot as you let out a breathy moan

 

"sssshhhhh.." he teased now. 

"Tyler and Mark are here.. be quiet.." 

 

and with that you both both ripped off the rest of your clothes and he put his member inside of you, your breathing getting shakier as you put your head in his shoulder. he could obviously hear you as he snickered and smirked, going faster. you let out quiet moans but those were okay because the walls and door were soundproof because that's where he films. 

"E-e-eth.." you tried to talk but you couldn't. your hips buckled up and you reached your high as your body shook with pleasure and you let out another moan, a little bit louder, he showed no signs of stopping, he grew faster and rubbed your clit and sucked your neck. you started to see stars and arched you back, shaking. his thrusts got sloppier and he let out a quiet groan as he hit his high and you finally stopped. 

 

"that's what i was waiting for." he joked and you kissed. 


End file.
